megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mastema
Should there be a trivia added or further description added for IV? Putting IV and IVA together, it's evident, or at least heavily inferred, that Mastema was being manipulated by the Axiom to seal the Archangels away.The Truthful Knight (talk) 05:19, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::The Mastemas seen in YHVH's Universe suggest he's a mass produced angel, which we knew about Kazfiel (Dies in the rescue Navarre quest and non-Law routes) and one Seraph being summoned from YHVH's realm in a Law quest during Jonathan's route on IV.JupiterKnight (talk) 22:45, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't disagree with that, but that's an entirely different universe. It's alternative from the one we're familiar with. There being more than one Mastema doesn't detract from the heavily inferred information that the Mastema of their world was probably being manipulated by the Axiom. Technically speaking, everyone but the story related ones like the Metatrons, the parts with boss fights being recreated, and Walter/Jonathan/Satan could just be gameplay purposes. Again, those not directly stated to be part of the story. Similar to Parvati being Demifiend's demon in DDS1 but also a character with a story in the final dungeon of DDS2. ::I'm not saying it's a definite, but that maybe some trivia should be added like "It's possible, based on Mastema's story relations between IV and IVA that he was being manipulated by the Axiom.", but in a clearer and better written manner, of course. The implications seem clear enough and Mastema's entire story arc in IV seems to be an allusion to the Axiom's existence in IVA. The Truthful Knight (talk) 06:32, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::While it is indeed possible in hindsight, honestly it's still speculation and not worth noting in the article. If I recall correctly, Mastema the character doesn't even appear in IVA, so any implication IVA gives to his role in IV is indirect at best. (Indeed, we don't know if the Axiom in the form IVA solidified it as existed when IV was written)--Otherarrow (talk) 01:10, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :::It's implied, albeit in a relatively short discussion, that Lucifer murdered Mastema after nuking the heck out of the reverse building. Walter hated the fact people, especially children, were having their brain matter slowly removed to be used for demon food. He was not going to let that go. Unleashing demons in Tokyo was a better option to him than allowing such a horrific system to continue. The Truthful Knight (talk) 01:44, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :::It's still mostly left obscure to keep it hidden since the plot doesn't say Mastema is dead so assuming that is going too far. Not unless the artbook for Apocalypse is fully translated and says otherwise. YHVH's Universe strongly hints on the other hand Mastema is a mass-produced angel rather than an individual like Azrael, Merkabah/The Four, and Aniel. All other heralds seen in random battles were shown to be numerous in IV as well, whether it's Herald Hordes or the fact Navarre's quest has you fight a different Kazfiel than the one in Purgatorium, and summoning a single Seraph from YHVH's Universe in the NG+ quest on Jonathan's route.JupiterKnight (talk) 09:21, December 30, 2016 (UTC)